Purple Blossoms and Violet Eyes
by Jediempress
Summary: Birthday gift for Winged Scythe. Leon spots something that reminds him of the man waiting for him at home. Zakaru. Complete.


Wrote this for Winged Sycthe's birthday. Sassy gave me the basic idea for the story (thank you, baby!) and it features.... well, if you people read Memoirs of an Inbetween you'd know (hint, hint, hint). Anyway, I think that covers things. This isn't beta'ed. Obviously I only own the story itself.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECCA!!!!

* * *

Purple Blossoms and Violet Eyes

Leon closed up the day's reports and stood to file them. Today had gone very smoothly at each work site, two of the four finishing their day's tasks early. He was extremely pleased that it appeared everything was going to be remaining on track for awhile.

"Going home before six?" A young female voice asked humorously from across the room. "I think that's a first."

Leon gave the black-haired girl a withering look. "Very funny, Harlequin."

She shrugged and smirked as she stood. "More sad than funny when you think about it."

He didn't bother replying, simply continuing to give her the same look as she approached. Harlequin had been working with him, acting as a kind of secretary and helping with the mounds of paperwork that often accumulated, for several months now. There had been a horribly awkward time for awhile but now he could easily admit he had become quite fond of her.

"Give me that." She commanded even as she yanked the reports from his hand. "I'll file these and close up."

"You sure?"

"Yes," She replied in an annoyed tone. "I have closed up before."

"That isn't-"

"I know." The teenager smiled. "I can stay a bit longer; now, go."

Leon nodded. "Thanks, Harlequin."

She waved the gratitude off and turned for the row of filing cabinets. "Not necessary. Now get going. I bet Zack is starving."

The sable-haired man exhaled with a mix of amusement and annoyance. "Probably. He was one of the teams that finished early."

"Yep and he can't cook anything that isn't pre-made."

"I noticed." Leon headed toward the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Leon left the building and walked in the direction home. It was a mild, late spring evening and he regretted that he had spent most of it indoors. He didn't like to think about how many days like this he had missed out on.

Deciding to take advantage of the beautiful weather, he turned into the park and took the long way home. There were a few little groups of children playing but for the most part the area was empty. It was getting close to dinner time.

A short distance past the bridge crossing the small stream that wound through the park, Leon spotted one of the new flower beds that Aerith and her group had been putting in over the previous three days. It was bean-shaped on one of the slight slopes of the scattered little hills throughout the grounds. They were all rather large blooms in various shades of red and orange, the coloring slightly muted.

Leon surveyed the bed as he approached it, noting that the dull tinting actually looked quite nice in its contrast from the lush green of the grass in that particular spot. He was never much of a nature-lover but he could appreciate it. He was also in slight awe of people who were able to create beauty in such simple ways.

Nearly to the end of the display, something caught his eye and gave him pause. Toward the top of the right side of the bed, almost lost among the sea of red and orange, was a single purple flower. He never would have noticed it from a distance as it blended into the big picture but now that he did, he couldn't take his eyes away from it.

It stood out from the flowers surrounding it, a vibrant flash among the duller colors. While it should have clashed with its surroundings, it managed to blend in until one noticed it. It was like a hidden treasure.

…And for some reason it was totally reminding him of Zack.

"What do you think of the arrangement?"

Leon did not turn at Aerith's voice, eyes remaining fixed on the distinct bloom. "It looks really nice."

"Good." The woman parked her flower wagon and looked over the flowerbed. She stopped when she got to the random purple flower. "Well that's not supposed to be in there."

"You can't see it from a distance." Leon observed as Aerith walked around him. When she knelt down and began reaching for it, he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Removing it," she answered simply. "I don't think it will be happy in this soil."

"Oh." The sable-haired man watched her carefully dig it out of the still loose soil. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Hmm." Aerith tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I guess I can bring it back to the greenhouse and try to find a place for it."

Leon pursed his lips a moment. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of the little flower ending up back in the greenhouse. It needed to be where it could be seen. "Do you mind if I take it?"

Aerith looked at him curiously. "You want to take it home?"

Though he shrugged dismissively, his steel-colored eyes were hopeful.

Aerith studied him a moment, then glanced at the flower again. A small smile spread across her face and she straightened up. Going over to her cart, she set the plant down and began searching for something. She pulled out a little ceramic pot and placed the flower in it. She surrounded the roots with some topsoil and patted it down.

She then handed the now potted flower to Leon. "I think this little blossom will be quite happy with you; just like I know Zack is."

Leon stared at her. How did she know that the simple little flower reminded him of his lover? Was is just the color ? Maybe it was just that she had seen the same qualities between the bloom and the man. He was her ex-boyfriend.

With a giggle, Aerith wiped the bit of dirt from her hands. "And with that, it's time to call it a day. I'll see you tomorrow, Leon."

She went around the wagon and began pushing it past him. He said goodbye and watched her leave for a few minutes before glancing at the potted plant in his hand. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he restarted his own journey home.

Upon entering the house, he found Zack sprawled out on his back on the couch. He held the PSP he had borrowed a few days ago from Riku up before him and was quietly cursing the game he was playing. He didn't appear to have noticed Leon's entrance or his approach.

Leon stopped near Zack's socked feet and watched him. The older man was so different from anyone else he had ever known and even now, almost two years after that chaotic week in which they not only met but became lovers, Zack had the same effect on him. He could not believe at times that they were still together.

"Hey." Zack greeted, not looking at him.

"Hi." Leon replied. He set the flower down on the taller man's lower chest. "This is for you."

He moved away to the kitchen to get dinner started. He hadn't gotten five steps out when he heard Zack sit up and set the game on the coffee table. He did not pause when the raven-haired man asked why he had given him a flower. "I need a reason?"

"Well, no, I guess not," Zack placed the flower on the coffee table. "It just… doesn't seem your style."

"I've given you gifts before." Leon entered the kitchen and began searching the fridge and pantry.

"Yeah," Zack agreed as he stood up. "But never just for the heck of it and never anything this… sweet? It's different."

Leon pulled out a box of rotini. "If you don't want it…"

"No!" Zack quickly shouted. He came over to Leon and the younger man could feel him watching his face. "I'm just wondering what made you decide to do it."

Shrugging, Leon went for a large pot. He should have known Zack would question his reasoning. There was no way his lover would be able to just let something he deemed unusual go without some kind of explanation.

With a hint of embarrassment, he flicked his eyes toward the older male. "I saw it and it made me think of you, all right?"

He turned his attention back to starting the pasta to cook and waited. Any moment now, Zack would begin laughing and calling him a sap and probably cooing at how sweet his Squall was. When a full minute passed and there was nothing, he stopped what he was doing and fully looked at Zack.

Violet eyes were fixed on him and there was something incredibly warm about Zack's expression. He bit his lip and softly said, "Wow, Squall."

Leon frowned at Zack's reaction. "What?"

"I don't know why exactly," Zack began, taking a step closer. "But I'm really touched."

Leon's frown morphed into a small smile. "I'm glad."

"Yeah." There was a beat of quiet before Zack's features slowly changed. The warmth shifted into lust and a hungry glint came to his eyes that had nothing to do with the dinner Leon was supposed to be preparing.

Leon knew exactly where this was going and was prepared for when Zack quite suddenly took hold of his arm and tugged him away from the stove. He did not protest at all as he was lead back over to the couch and pushed back into it. Then he only smirked before Zack climbed above him and brought his lips down upon his mouth.

As Zack's tongue began to work its way along his jaw, Leon spared a second to glance at the flower sitting on the coffee table. It was small, vibrant speck of life in an otherwise fairly dull room. It only re-enforced it's similarity to Zack. He decided he was glad he had asked to take it.

Leon then brought his attention back and completely surrendered to Zack's desire.


End file.
